


Filled

by ellepsoids



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellepsoids/pseuds/ellepsoids
Summary: sungchenji test out new things
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Jung Sungchan/Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Filled

The sound of chains echoed through the dimly lit room as chenle struggled against his retraints. His lace nightgown providing him little to no warmth. His doe eyes scanned the tiny space, trying hard to identify his whereabouts. 

Suddenly, light filled the room, revealing a rather large well decorated room. Chenle squinted his eyes at the sudden burst of light, from the tiny opening of his eyes he saw 2 large figures standing at the door.

" s-sungie? channie? "

Whispered chenle who was desperately tugging on the chains, trying his best to get to the duo.

" not a word slut "

Spoke a harsh voice. Chenle bit his lip at the remark, suddenly feeling small under their piercing gazes. 

Sungchan walked slowly passed him, not even sparing him a glance. Chenle's eyes trailed sungchan as the latter took out his cellphone and set it up on the tripod stand beside him.

Unknowingly, jisung was already beside his shivering body, hand gripping the smaller's face. 

" youre gonna be a good little slut for us hmm? "

Spoke sungchan who was pointing his phone right at the pair. Chenle didnt get the chance to respond when all of a sudden jisung tugged on the smaller's hair, tilting his head back, emitting a loud whine from the latter.

Jisung gripped chenle's jaw, forcing the smaller's mouth open. Sungchan walked towards them, a bottle of liquid in hand. He passed the bottle to jisung, who took the bottle and used his teeth to rip out the cork. 

Jisung strengthen his grip on chenle's jaw, forcing the liquid down the latter's throat. Chenle shut his eyes as he felt the burning liquid enter his system.

Setting down the bottle, jisung stood up, letting sungchan sit in his place. Suddenly, a wave of heat flushed over chenle's body, he felt his cock stirring up under his nightgown as his movements became sluggish.

A whine left chenle's lips as his body started to heat up, mind all foggy as he felt himself get overwhelmed.

" look at you, desperately rubbing your tiny cock against the floor like a stupid mutt " mocked sungchan, who was holding a tiny and slim piece of metal. 

He brought the thin piece of metal to the smaller's tip, rubbing the cold item along the slit. Chenle's breath hitched as his cock made contact with the metal, the coldness shocking his system. 

" be good for the camera, slut "

A scream ripped through the walls as sungchan slowly inserted the toy into the smaller's cock.

Chenle shook against the chains, pain surging through his veins. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to fully comprehend what had just happened.

His eyes trailed down to his cock, a whine left his dry lips as he saw the little ring that was sitting comfortably between his slit.

" stupid slut likes his cock stuffed too huh?"

The harsh comment ringed in chenle's ear, the humiliation going straight to his cock. 

Chenle let out a squeek as his body was lifted up into the air, 2 sets of hands going under his night gown, pinching his pink buds, earning needy whines from him.

pt 1 end

**Author's Note:**

> sucks ngl


End file.
